iCarly Time!
by Sassy Simone
Summary: Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer go to The Land of Ooo, where they meet Finn and Jake. There will be fun and adventure at every corner from iCarly to the Candy Kingdom and Ice Kingdom.
1. Chapter One

iCarly Time!: an Adventure Time With Finn and Jake and iCarly Fanfiction

Chapter One: Ordinary Day

One day at Ridgeway Middle School, Carly Shay met her best friend Sam Puckett at her locker. "Hey, how was English class?" asked Carly to her fun loving yet aggressive friend. "It was very boring. Mrs. Briggs was talking about lame boring stuff I can't understand." "I can tell that English is not your favorite subject." "The only subject in school I like is Lunch. Speaking of lunch, you know what they're serving today?" "What are they serving?" "Fried chicken. I love fried chicken! It's like they read my mind!" "You and fried chicken. It's kind of like you're obsessed." Carly admitted. Suddenly, Freddie Benson, Carly and Sam's other friend, came over to show them a gadget he got from the audio visual department. It was called a dimensional sphere and it's purpose was to transport anyone to another place or country or maybe even a different galaxy. "So, we can travel anywhere we want?" Carly asked Freddie. "Yup. It comes with USB cable and some other stuff." "Hey, maybe we could use it after school if you don't have any plans. We could go to the iCarly studio." "Ok, sure." Freddie and Sam both said. As the bell rang, Carly, Sam and Freddie went to their classes.

(iCarly theme song plays.)

After school, Carly saw her older brother Spencer carry big, brown bags. "What's in the bags?" Carly asked. "Oh, nothing. Just some stuff I got from the junkyard for my next sculpture." Spencer said. "What are you going to sculpt next?" "I don't know. It's kinda like I have sculptor's block." Then, Carly had an idea. "You know what will inspire you?" she said. "A smoothie from Groovy Smoothie?" "No. How about a dimensional sphere Freddie has that can take us anywhere." "Anywhere?" "Anywhere." "So are you coming?" Carly asked. "Well, in that case, yes!" Spencer said, following his little sister up the stairs. A few minutes later, Freddie was hooking the sphere up to his laptop. "What are you doing?" Sam asked. "I'm hooking up the sphere to a USB cable so that we can see all of the lands and destinations onto the software I downloaded." "I don't know what you just said, so let's see what happens." Sam said. "Hey, everyone. Guess who's joining us on our little test?" Carly said as she entered the studio. "Me! I'm going to try and find a person or a thing to sculpt." Spencer said, as he sat down on a beanbag chair. "Okay, it's working. So, where can we go that's fun?" Carly asked Freddie. "Let me see. Well, there's Marzipan City, The Stormalong Harbor, Single Town, Camp Wawanakwa, Camp Kidney, Porkbelly, Retroville, Dimsdale, Bikini Bottom and a place called The Land Of Ooo." "Ooo? I want to check out this Ooo place." Carly suggested. "Do you want to go to Ooo, Sam?" "I don't know. I really wanted to go to Bikini Bottom to see funny talking sponge with the pants who lives in a pineapple. But, if it will make you guys happy, I would love to go to Ooo with you." "Spencer, what do you think?" "If that place can give me some inspiration, then yes we can go." "Okay, it's official! We're going to Ooo!" Carly exclaimed. So, Freddie clicked on Ooo and then clicked on a button that said "Transport". All of a sudden, a portal came and it sucked Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer right into the portal.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: Carly and Sam meet Finn and Jake

After Carly and her friends arrived, Sam discovered a treehouse nearby. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we knock on the door to see who lives here." Carly suggested. "That's a great idea. But of no one's there, I'll pick the lock." Sam said. So, as soon as they got there, Carly goes to the door and knocks on it. Then, two characters came and appeared. It was a boy with a funny looking hat with pointy ears, wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue shorts. Beside him was a dog with yellow fur and big eyes, standing on two legs. The boy had a shocked look on his face and then he slammed the door. "Well, that was rude of him to do."Sam said. "I'm going to give him something he'll never forget." "Wait! Maybe he might be a fan who got starstruck." "I hope he is. No one slams the door in my friend's face."

Then, the boy comes back and says,"I'm absolutely sorry for slamming the door in your face. It's just that I'm a huge fan of iCarly." "Well, I forgive you. By the way, what's your name?" Carly asked. "My name is Finn and this is my friend Jake." "Well, if it isn't two other idiots that have been added to my stupidity list." Sam said. "Don't listen to her, man." Jake said. "OMG! Your friend talked! That's insane!" Carly exclaimed. "That's not all he can do, my friends." Finn said. "Key Hand!" All of a sudden, Jake stretched his hand into a key. "Whoa, that's awesome!" "Not only can he stretch his hand, Jake can stretch any part of his body. It's totally radical!" But Sam didn't think it was radical. "Wow, you two are more idiodic and stupider than ever before." she said. "Hey, I'm not stupid! I'm the hero around here." Finn defended. "Whoa! Your a hero as in exploring and saving ladies?" Freddie said. "Not just ladies, princess ladies." "That's so lucky! Have any of the princesses kissed you?" "Let's go into our house so that we can get to know each other." Jake said, changing the subject that was making his friend uncomfortable.

"Where's Spencer?" Sam asked Carly. "I don't know. Spencer, where are you?" Carly called out. Suddenly,Spencer came, runing towards them."Hey! Who are these two people?" Spencer asked Sam. "That's Finn and Jake. They are supposed to be "heros", but I think that they are making it up." Sam said. "It's true! What, you think that I'm lying? Well, I'm not!" Finn defended himself again. "OK, let's go inside you're home." Carly said, to prevent Sam and Finn from having a big arguement. So, Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer followed Finn and Jake into he treehouse.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Carly gets Kidnapped!

As soon as Carly and her friends were inside of Finn and Jake's treehouse, Sam spoke up and said,"So, you two live in this dump?" "Sam, stop. I think their house is unique." Carly said. "You really think that our house is unique?" Finn asked, looking surprised. "Totally!" "So, do you morons have anything to drink, like Wahoo Punch or Pepi Cola? I'm thirsty here in this place you call home!" Sam complained. "Sadly, we don't have those things. But we do have lemonade if you want some." Jake said. "Ok, I'll have some. But I won't like it because I'm drinking in this stupid treehouse." Carly rolled her eyes as she ignored her complaining friend and turned to Finn. "I want to ask you something." she said. "Ok. I'm all ears." Finn said.

"How would you like to be on iCarly, tonight?" Finn was so shocked that he didn't know what to say. "Hello! Snap out of it, dude!Come back to us!" Jake said, trying to snap his friend out of his trance. A few seconds later, Finn returned back to normal. "Um, yeah, I'd love to be on the show. It wouldn't be against the law to invite Jake on the show?"

"Well, the more the merrier, as I can say. What do you think, Sam?" Carly asked. "I hate to admit it, but you do have a point there." Sam said. "Ok, you two can be on the show. We could also film it at your place you call home."

"Oh, Yeah! You hear that, Jake? We're going to be on iCarly!" Finn exclaimed with excitement. All of a sudden, an old man with a blue robe with a crown on broke in and took Carly by the arm. "Help, Somebody save me!" Carly exclaimed with fear.

"Who was the fudgebag who stole my friend?" Sam asked with shock and anger in her eyes. "That fudgebag was none other than the Ice King and let me tell you, you don't want to mess around with him." Finn said. "Ok! You know what we're going to do? We are going save Carly and kick that Ice Jerk into next year!" I thought that I was going to say that, Finn thought to himself. "What are we going to do?" Freddie asked. "Yeah. It's not like we are going to sit here and do nothing." Spencer agreed. "Hey! I have an idea. Why don't we do some undercover work." "Translation, please?" Sam questioned. "Well, we can disguise ourselves while all of you can save Carly!" said Freddie.

"Hey, do you have any disguise parts in that backpack of yours?" Spencer asked Finn. "I think I have some-" Finn began. "OK! Enough of this talk! We're going to save Carly! Are you with me?" Sam asked. "YEAH!" everyone shouted. "What Time Is It?", Finn asks everyone. "Adventure Time!"

(Adventure Time Logo Appears)


End file.
